My Innocent Ming!
by KyuMin1307
Summary: "Yang mana yang sakit Kyu?" / "Yang ini." / "Eh?" / "Ini belum kau sembuhkan, kau lupa, hm?" / KyuMin fanfic. Mafia!Kyu! Innocent!Min! . enjoy read!


'My inocennt Ming!'

KyuMin Fanfiction

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), gaje

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik Joyers :D

.

.

**EnJoy**

"Cari mereka sekarang dan seret mereka kehadapan ku! Aku tidak ingin dengar kata tidak." Suara tajam milik Cho Kyuhyun seorang ketua mafia muda kelas atas di Korea Selatan itu menggema di ruangan kerjanya. 4 namja kekar berpakaian serba hitam yang berdiri di depan meja nya itu hanya mengangguk patuh lalu segera berlalu meninggalkan ruangan ber cat abu-abu itu.

"Kyu, sudahlah ~~" suara tenor nan lembut itu sontak mengalihkan pandangan Kyuhyun. Emosi Kyuhyun kian berangsur hilang saat melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai itu tersenyum lembut padanya dan beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya sebelumnya.

Namja manis itu beringsut mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih berada di kursi kerjanya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Kyuhyun dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan terlalu keras." Ujar Sungmin, namja manis itu sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Jelas-jelas manusia brengsek itu hampir memperkosamu tadi." Emosi Kyuhyun tiba-tiba meluap lagi saat ia kembali ingat pada Sungmin-nya yang hampir di perkosa oleh beberapa preman liar saat Sungmin baru saja pulang dari Kuliahnya siang tadi.

Untung saja bawahan Kyuhyun yang memang bertugas untuk menjemput kekasihya itu datang tepat waktu. Tetapi sialnya, preman-preman itu itu berhasil lolos karena perhatian bawahan Kyuhyun yang sedikit lengah saat Sungmin pingsan tadi.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher Kyuhyun dan menangkup kedua pipi kekasihnya itu agar memandangnya. "Kyunnie, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau lihat kan? Aku baik-baik saja sekarang." Sungmin mengusap pipi itu sebentar sebelum mendaratkan ciuman ringan di bibir Kyuhyun.

Sungguh! Demi semua PSP milik Kyuhyun, Sungmin baik-baik saja sekarang. Ya, meskipun tadi ia memang pingsan karena shock dan memang daya tahan tubuhnya yang lemah. Tapi sekarang Sungmin baik-baik saja. Mungkin memang Kyuhyun yang terlalu berlebihan saja menanggapinya. Dan Sungmin yakin, jika para preman itu sampai di seret kemari, Kyuhyun tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh mereka.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tetap akan bertindak." Kyuhyun tetap lah Cho Kyuhyun pemipin dari Klan Cho yang keras. Pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu sangat sensitive apabila menyangkut Sungmin, kekasihnya yang bahkan baru berumur 19 tahun. Bagaimana pun juga, Sungmin adalah prioritas Kyuhyun. Jadi apapun yang menngganggu Sungmin, Kyuhyun pasti akan bertindak.

"Kyu~~"

"Sayang, mengerti lah. Aku mencintaimu. Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan apapun ya-" Sungmin meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir tebal Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun akan berceloteh panjang tentang Sungmin yang adalah prioritas utamanya.

"_Arraseo." _Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir munglinya sebelum kembali menenggelamkan wajanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut sebelum melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang ramping milik Sungmin dan tangan kirinya membelai lembut pinggang Sungmin. "Kau sudah makan, eoh?"

Sungmin menggeleng sambil semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyn. "Makan dulu, nde?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mendaratkan kecupan kecil di puncak rambut blonde milik Sungmin.

"Aku tidak lapar Kyunnie~~"

"Tidak ada penolakan. Aku tak ingin kau sakit."

Sungmin mengkat kembali wajahnya dari dada Kyuhyun sambil menatap sebal kekasihnya. "_Arraseo." _

Sungmin beranjak dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan segera meninggalkan ruang kerja milik Kyuhyun. Karena Sungmin yakin, setelah ini akan ada 'insiden' setelah para bawahan Kyuhyun yang kembali membawa preman-preman yang hampir memperkosanya tadi.

Kyuhyun menatap lembut punggung Sungmin yang berjalan meninggalkannya itu. Oh tuhan, betapa ia sangat mencintai namja kelinci itu.

.

.

**Bugh**

"Ampun tuan Cho, saya tidak tahu kalau _yeoja_ tadi adalah kekasih anda." Ujar salah seorang dari 3 preman yang hampir memperkosa Sungmin tadi. Keadaan ketiga namja itu sudah sangat mengenaskan dengan luka-luka di sekitar tubuh mereka dan tubuh mereka yang masih bersimpuh diahadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ck! Kau bahkan tak tahu kalau Sungmin namja!" Kyuhyun kembali melayangkan tendangannya di perut namja yang berada paling kiri. Sedangkan kedua tangannya ia ayunkan untuk menghantamkan tongkat besi panjang di punggung namja itu.

"_M- mwo?_"

ketiga namja itu melotot kaget. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang hampir mereka perkosa tadi adalah seorang namja? Oh ayolah..! Sungmin bahkan lebih cantik dari seorang yeoja. Dengan rambut blonde yang hampir menyentuh bahunya, Mata foxy bening yang menyerupai mata se-ekor kelinci, hidung bangir mungil, dan jangan lupakan bibir snape M merah sakura yang sangat menggoda itu.

"Kenapa? Kaget? Hah?" Kyuhyun kembali melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi di tubuh ketiga preman tadi. Bahkan para bawahan Kyuhyun yang mendapat perintah dari Kyuhyun untuk menyeret mereka kesini pun hanya menatap ngeri di tanpa berbaut apapun di pojok ruangan –tidak ingin mati-.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Suara ketukan dari seseorang dibalik pintu itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan 'eksekusi' milik klan Cho itu.

"Kyunnie~~ sudah, lepaskan mereka."

Suara tenor yang sangat Kyuhyun yakini adalah milik kelinci manisnya itu menggema dan membuatnya menghembuskan napas kesal. "Ck! Kalian selamat kali ini! Awas kalau sampai kalian mengganggu kekasihku lagi, kupatahkan leher kalian." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil melempar kasar tongkat panjang yang ia gunakan untuk memukul para preman sialan itu.

"_Ghamshaminda _tuan Cho." Ketiga namja itu membungkukan tubuhnya untuk memberi hormat pada Kyuhyun.

"Pergi kalian! Sebelum aku benar-benar mematahkan leher kalian." Desis Kyuhyun tajam yang membuat ketiga namja itu langsung bergegas pergi menuju pintu belakang.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu langsung berjalan menuju ke pintu utama untuk membukakan pintu kekasihnya.

Ruangan 'eksekusi' itu memang memilik 2 pintu. Tentu saja itu ide dari Kyuhyun karena tak ingin namja kelincinya yang masih polos itu melihatnya saat 'mengeksekusi'.

**Cklek**

"Kyunnie?"

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya lucu saat mendapati Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuknya dengan badan penuh keringat dan pakaiannya yang juga berantakan. Bagaimana pun juga, menyiksa tiga manusia dalam waktu 20 menit itu sangat menguras tenaganya, sekalipun ruangan 'eksekusi' itu memilik fasilitas AC.

"Ya? Ada apa sayang?"

"_Gwaenchana?"_

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil saat kekasih kelincinya itu mengusap keringat di dahinya dan menatapnya dengan khawatir. Oh ayolah! Itu adalah pekerjaan Kyuhyun sehari-hari, bahkan biasanya Kyuhyun 'lebih' dari ini. Tapi kenapa kelinci manis ini tetap saja mengkhawtirkannya? Mungkin karena inilah, ketua Mafia itu sangat mencintai namja manis nan cantik ini.

"_Nan- gwaenchana." _Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus dan mencium kening Sungmin lama.

"Eh? Kemana mereka pergi, Kyu?" ujar Sungmin sesaat Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya.

Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin sambil menggiring Sungmin keluar dari ruangan 'Eksekusi' milik klan Cho itu.

"Ming," panggil Kyuhyun saat mereka telah tiba di kamar milik Kyuhyun.

"_Nde._ Ada apa Kyunnie?"

"_Appo_." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil meringis dan menunjukan wajah 'tersiksa'-nya.

Sungmin yang awalnya memandang Kyuhyun heran sontak panik dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan khawatir. "Yang mana? Yang mana sakit Kyu?"

"Yang ini." Kyuhyun menggapai tangan Sungmin dan membawanya ke daerah 'bawah' Kyuhyun.

"Eh?" Sungmin mengerjap bingung sambil menatap tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ini belum kau sembuhkan Ming, kau lupa? Hm?" Kyuhyun menyeringai mesum sebelum mendorong tubuh Sungmin untuk berbaring di King size kasurnya.

Dan.. yahh! Kalian tahu kan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya? Kkkkk :D

.

**FIN**

Mianhae kalo ada Typo, maklumin saya nde?  
udah lama gak nulis, jadi kaku :D

Last, review please?


End file.
